


Gelber Schnee

by PerfectPorousAbsolute



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, New Year's Eve, Omorashi, Romance, Thumb-sucking, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectPorousAbsolute/pseuds/PerfectPorousAbsolute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Year's Eve celebration between Weiss and Ruby gets wetter than usual after Weiss drinks a little too much champagne. Warning: it's weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelber Schnee

It was New Year's Eve, and Ruby Rose had double the reason to celebrate. Humming absent-mindedly to herself, she darted about her apartment, fussing and tidying with a nervous energy. The dining table was set with lit candles and a bottle of Bollinger, and she was eminently presentable in an elegant burgundy dress. The lights were dim but not too dim—she had bought a new lamp with a paper shade to make the atmosphere just right.

After all, it wasn't just New's Year Eve; it was also her three year anniversary with a certain spoiled heiress. Her extra-special secret present for Weiss lay concealed in her underwear drawer, deep underneath all the fancy lingerie she'd modelled self-consciously to impress her girlfriend, as well as the not-so-fancy cartoon pattern panties she'd worn since her days at Signal. It was 11:15 PM already; Weiss had been monopolised by her parents and sister today, but for once, in spite of her father's protestations, she would spend the New Year itself with Ruby and Ruby alone. Everything had to be perfect.

There was only one nagging doubt that remained in Ruby's mind: she'd never seen Weiss Schnee drink alcohol.

Ruby was willing to dismiss the concern, if only because she'd already paid for the Bollinger. She had to drink, surely. She'd never mentioned being straight edge (or a 'teetotaller,' which was a funny word Ruby had actually learned from Weiss—she knew all kinds of funny old things like that). She was a full two years older than Ruby, and Ruby's first drink was a beer at 16, courtesy of Yang. Even if Weiss had held out until she reached 18, it had been over two years since then. And if her girlfriend didn't drink, she would've mentioned it sometimes during their many, many date nights over the past three years, right? Right. She stared at the Bollinger and then at the door. Weiss could be walking down the third-floor hallway at that very moment. Sweat formed on her forehead and she fidgeted. This wasn't acceptable today. What if Weiss refused outright to drink? What if her whole New Year was ruined because of her stupidity?

Ruby shook her head; she had to relax. With little else to distract her, she pursued her usual tactic of retreating to her bedroom and polishing her trusty scythe blade. Whenever something or someone threatened to knock her down, Crescent Rose was always there to pick her up. She unfolded the weapon and got to work.

Of course, her conscience still nagged: but what if–

Nope, she thought resolutely. Crescent Rose time.

But Weiss might–

Nope.

Even so, if you don't–

Nope, nope, nope. She was just going to stay–

"Crap!" she exclaimed. In her single-minded manner, she had forgotten to account for her new dress; there was an ugly grease stain on the skirt that she hadn't even noticed. She glanced at her watch: 11:40. Did she have time to deal with this?

_Ding-dong_

Apparently not. Ruby folded up Crescent Rose and stared miserably at the dark patch on the dress. Why was she so absent-minded? This was supposed to be a special evening.

_Ding-dong_

That trademark Schnee impatience. Ruby sighed and tried to clomp her way out of the bathroom, forgetting she was wearing high-heeled sandals, and was disappointed when they made only an uninspiring clack in connection with the linoleum. Seriously doubting the value of getting dressed up at all, she made to open the door, forcing a smile, and hoped Weiss wouldn't notice the stain.

"You look very handsome tonight, Ruby."

Weiss strode in like she owned the place, just like always. She had on a frilly baby blue dress that contrasted starkly with Ruby's shimmery burgundy. Her smile was characteristically brittle.

"I apologise for coming so late. Pater can be very demanding, as you know."

"It's fine," said Ruby, smiling. "I know your family expects a lot."

Weiss stiffened slightly, breathing out. "I—like the way you've laid things out."

Ruby reached out and squeezed Weiss' idle hand, who responded in turn with an awkward smile. "Uh, happy anniversary, Ruby."

"Happy anniversary, Weiss."

They shared a moment. Glancing back at the table, Ruby spoke up. "It's already 11:45, so…well, I bought some Bollinger champagne specially and we should probably get it ready if you want to toast the New Year—I mean, if you don't want to it's okay but I thought it would be nice so I'm really sorry if you don't want…"

Weiss looked bemused as Ruby trailed off. "Do you drink alcohol?" she asked weakly. "I've been thinking about this all day. I've never seen you drink."

Weiss' confusion dissipated. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I—I'm what you might call a lightweight. And you know, I hate to lose control of my senses, so I resign myself to avoiding any manner of spirituous beverage—except for when it's a matter of etiquette, of course. I have a splash of wine at dinner parties."

"So—is that a no?" Ruby looked at Weiss pleadingly.

"Oh! Not so fast, now!" said Weiss, blushing. "I suppose that conditionally—if it's just with you—and you alone!—I will, you know, partake in some champagne, yes. To toast the New Year, and our r-relationship…" Weiss was staring at the floor. As such, she was surprised when Ruby tackled her with a hug.

"Ugh, you dolt—what are you doing…?" Weiss returned the embrace uncomfortably.

"You never change. I love you."

"I love you too, Ruby," replied Weiss, softening. "I'm sorry."

"You're still in family mode. It's fine. It would be weird if you weren't mean to me anyway."

"Hey!'

"I mean it. It wouldn't be you. I don't want you to be not you." Ruby pressed her nose into Weiss' collar and breathed in the familiar scent of her strange, tart-smelling perfume. It wasn't really a bitter scent, but at the same time, its sweeter qualities came out with a latent sharpness, like lemon and lavender. It suited Weiss.

"Well, me neither. So there." Weiss squeezed Ruby round the middle to emphasise her point.

After some more reassurance, Ruby released her girlfriend and made to fetch the champagne, when Weiss spoke again.

"Rubes? What's that strange mark on your dress?"

*****

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year."

The champagne glasses came together with a clunk.

"Ruby! What are you doing? Hold the glass at the stem or it'll sound like plastic."

The couple tried again; the glasses came together with a satisfying bell sound. Weiss shook her head and laughed as Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Of course, you would make a mistake like that. Well, let's get this one right." She raised the glass again in a dainty grip. "Happy anniversary, Rubes."

"Happy anniversary, Weiss."

They finished off the first round of champagne in good time and Ruby poured herself another. "Do you want another glass?"

Weiss bit her lip. She had already taken in a glass of red wine at her parents' residence, and now champagne on top of it—she already felt a little light in the head. Perhaps because of that, she gave in shortly to Ruby's big puppy eyes and nodded, pushing her glass towards Ruby, who eagerly filled it. Weiss rationalised: what was the worst that could happen? Ruby Rose had seen many a side to her that would make her die of shame to reveal in public; the openness that sometimes threatened to repel her from Ruby always drew her ever closer to her. What could she possibly do now to embarrass herself, she thought, that Ruby would not simply accept as a matter of course? She took a long sip of champagne and smiled back at her girlfriend, who was already looking a little like a red-cheeked lightweight herself as she downed the glass. Weiss would've told her that champagne wasn't to be drank in one gulp like a common lager, but it would've made little difference.

"You know what?" said Ruby "Let's make a night of it." She scampered off to fish around in her cabinet, emerging with a bottle of white wine. "I'm going to get totally drunk with you, Weiss!"

Weiss smiled politely. "Why, Ruby?"

"Because I've never done it before with you! Yang gets drunk with me sometimes and makes fun of me for saying weird things. I'm not a people person, y'know. But I want to drink with you and see what happens." She wandered merrily over to her stereo system and clicked a switch. Rock music erupted from the speakers—it wouldn't have been Weiss' first choice of atmospheric accompaniment to the evening, but Ruby had the good sense to keep it quiet enough that she could easily tolerate it.

"And you want—me to join you in this endeavour?"

"Yes. If you want to. I just want to see where the evening takes us. Won't you have some fun with me? You don't need to worry about tomorrow; just sleep here and I'll look after you if you're groggy."

Weiss had a vision of herself lying in Ruby's bed with a sentimental smile on her face, her girlfriend carrying in—oh, perhaps a tray of muesli and a pot of tea, reassuring conversation that escalated into hair-stroking and cheek-caressing, hot, gentle kisses and a warm embrace that relieved her weariness. The thought made her flush, and she found herself nodding.

So it was that Weiss had another glass of champagne, and then an additional glass of wine, and found herself quite tipsy—but it was okay, because Ruby was too—her pink face pinker than usual, her smile wider, and her voluble nature exaggerated.

"…so Yang called Uncle Qrow over to play, and he beat her too—so hard it was embarrassing. And that's how Yang and I became the most respected Yu-Mi-Go players in school." Ruby smirked and Weiss snickered, realising as she did that it was incongruously unladylike and retreating quickly into an embarrassed smile.

"Pater never let me play games like that. Just as well, I suppose—not exactly a productive use of a young woman's time…" Weiss murmured.

"Oh, Weiss, but it's funnnn," said Ruby, pouring them both another glass of wine. "I know you're against fun but believe me, fun things are fun."

"I am fun!" cried Weiss. "Look at me, I'm drinking!" She crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to get comfortable. Her gut was tingling—did she need the bathroom?

"Yeah, I had to coax you into it too, remember?" Ruby hiccoughed and slurped at her glass. "I love you love you love you so much Weiss but you're so not fun almost ever except when I make everything fun for you and you start smiling just like now."

"Ugh," said Weiss, rolling her eyes and taking a drink. "You're incorriga-incorribl-incorrigible, Rubes." Okay, she definitely felt pressure on her bladder—but she didn't want to leave her cheerful companion.

"I'm a carrier alright! A carrier of fun!" Ruby pointed at Weiss. "I'm carrying all this fun straight to Schneeland. Whoosh-bing!"

"My grandparents would give me a paddling if they could see me now," groaned Weiss.

"P-p-paddling! That's awful!" Ruby leapt at Weiss once again, eliciting a yelp. Relaxing into the clumsy hug, Weiss exhaled coolly as her arms moved to fit around Ruby's waist.

She said, "Well, that's just how it is. I mean, there were worse things. Winter was left-handed, y'know, like me…"

"What? Left-handed?"

"Yeah, but they made her learn to work with her right hand. I was younger, so they let me off. That's how it goes with people—people like us, great people…"

Ruby looked concerned as she pulled away, keeping hold of Weiss' hand. It was so soft compared to her own—cold, but soft. "You mean rich people?"

Weiss shook her head vehemently. "Money's an afterthought. I mean great people, noble people—people who have a duty to be the best. I'm—not doing so well at that right now, Rubes."

"Yeah, you are. You're my favourite person, anyway. I think you're great." Ruby gave Weiss' hand a squeeze.

"It's not up to you," said Weiss. Ruby's big silver eyes dropped and Weiss hurriedly stammered, "I d-don't mean it like that. You're my partner and you matter more than anyone to me. But no one decides what perfection is. It just is, like a big terrible Nevermore circling in the sky, and our duty is to pursue it, even if it—even if it incinerates us." She stroked the back of Ruby's hand as she spoke, unconsciously, and Ruby looked back up at her with a compassionate smile. Weiss smiled back, timidly.

"You know, I was right about drinking with you."

"Yeah," said Weiss. "Yeah."

"I just need to go to the bathroom now."

"Oh!" Weiss was reminded of her own full bladder. "Okay. Okay, I'll wait for you."

Ruby released Weiss' hand and sped off down the hallway. Weiss finished off her wine and stared out the window at the parallel apartment block, trying to ignore the twinge from her bladder. She rubbed her thighs together and clasped her hands in her lap, biting her lip. It was 1:30 AM. She unfastened her shoe straps and took off her heels, wincing as her bare soles touched the cold tiles. Her need to go was becoming a strain. Sighing, Weiss stood up and started pacing around; she tried to think about Ruby's gentle face to distract her from the persistent pinching sensation in her gut. It was just a few minutes; she could take it.

1:35. She hopped up and down, one foot to the other, then blushed when she realised what she was doing. Weiss Schnee could not be seen doing a potty dance. Her feet felt sweaty on the linoleum. Ruby had been gone for the better part of ten minutes. What was she doing?

There was still a power ballad playing on Ruby's stereo. Weiss flicked it off with a grimace. As she stood looking down at the device, a sharp wave of need rolled over her and she gasped. Her hand involuntarily jerked to her crotch.

"Oh…oh! Ruby!" she muttered, in a stage whisper. Why had she been so damn polite? Why hadn't she just told her that she needed the bathroom too? She groaned, kneading herself, her bony knees knocking together. Okay, this was bad. She counted to ten slowly in her head.

1…

2…

3…

She rubbed her foot on the floor jerkily and it squeaked. There was a feverish lightness in her head.

4…

5…

6…

She crossed her legs and hopped up and down, no longer caring if Ruby saw her. Why oh why did such a nice evening have to end like this? She checked the time: 1:45 already, and no Ruby.

7…

8…

9…

"Oh, screw this!" She scuttled down the hallway to the bathroom floor—there she hesitated for a moment. It was dreadfully rude to interrupt someone on the toilet. Then again, she was desperate, and it wasn't like she hadn't seen Ruby in a compromising position before. She knocked.

"Rubes?"

No response. She groaned again, her legs curling back around each other to alleviate the pressure.

"Ruby?" she moaned. "Pleeeeease open up. Can you hear me? Rubyyyyy?"

What was she doing in there? Was she okay? The image of Ruby tripping up and cracking her head against the side of the bath flashed through her hazy mind—an image that did not help her desperate need for release.

"Rubyyyyy!" she said. "I have to pee!" She paused, before repeating, "I have to peeeeeee! Hurry up! You can't keep me waiting like this…"

Nothing, nothing, nothing! She just would not respond. Weiss pressed both her hands to her crotch and closed her eyes as her hopping became ever more animated, her characteristic ponytail bouncing. Involuntarily, she released a gasping moan, blushing hotly.

"RUUUUBYYYY! Pleeeease open up the doooor! I need to pee really really badly!" Weiss cried, red with shame. "Are you alive in there? Are you okay? Please let me in if you are! I have to pee!" She knocked at the door more forcefully, hitting it first with her fist and then drumming on it with her open palms. Her bladder pinched and twinged and she clutched at her crotch and wiped the sweat off her burning face and jumped up and down in her bare feet and she could not take it anymore—what was Ruby doing? Was she okay? Why why why why why was this happening? She breathed jerkily and beat against the door one more time.

Ruby! Let me in! Are you okay? Help me, pleeeeease! I need to peeeeee! I need to pee! I need to–oh!"

The hand at her crotch was suddenly hot and wet. She pulled it away, only to feel the fluid sensation between her tightly closed thighs, soaking through her panties. No no no no no no no no! This couldn't be happening! She felt tears in her eyes as the hot piss spurted freely down her pale legs; she didn't know what to do except stand there like an idiot as the warm, salty liquid pooled around her small bare feet, the blue-painted nails glistening as the pee dribbled over them.

"No," she whispered. "Oh, no, no, no."

It was all over Ruby's floor and still coming, in a hot wave of release and shame. Her dress and panties were ruined; her legs and feet were dripping. She felt like an idiot child. Her senses were acutely tuned to the embarrassment of pissing like an infant in her girlfriend's apartment; she could only smell the bitter, salty piss all around her, could only feel the hot fluid gushing over her soft skin. The bathroom door blurred as she started to cry.

"Ruby, I'm s-so sorry," she whimpered. She sank to her knees, no longer caring that her dress would get wet. "I'm s-sorry…" This was what she deserved—to kneel in a pool of her own piss for being such an incompetent (and apparently incontinent) little girl. She was supposed to be the older one and all she had done was proved how little deserved adult responsibility. She look down at her bony knees resting in the piss as, at last, it stopped flowing.

"Weiss?" Weiss' head snapped up to see Ruby, peering sleepily down at her. "I'm sorry, I feel asleep on the toilet, and…what happened?"

"Oh, Ruby!" Weiss sobbed. "I'm so s-sorry! I needed to pee and I knocked on the door but you didn't answer, so I thought—I thought maybe you were hurt or something but I also really needed to go so I knocked louder and louder until I couldn't take it and now it's all over the place and I'm sorry…" She really did feel like a naughty little girl, looking up at a bemused Ruby like this. To her shame, she felt not only embarrassment, but also a familiar heat deep inside her—the thought of Ruby looking after her like a child was horribly thrilling.

"Shh," said Ruby. "Don't worry about it. I should't have been so careless. I'll clean you up. Just let me undress." She swiftly pulled off the dress and tossed it heedlessly into the adjacent bedroom, then removed her heels to stand in her frilly red lingerie before Weiss.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Weiss tearfully.

"Well, I can't do this if I'm fully dressed," said Ruby, and promptly squatted down to join Weiss in her puddle, pulling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Ruby, you'll get dirty!" exclaimed Weiss.

"Don't worry," said Ruby, propping herself up against the wall so her legs pointed across the width of the hallway and Weiss was cradled over her lap. "I've had worse things on me than your pee. I just want you to feel okay."

"Bu-but I–"

"Shhhh, it's okay."

Weiss went quiet and snuggled closer to Ruby, looking up at her with a mixture of affection and confusion.

"I'll stay with you like this as long as you want," said Ruby. "I don't want you to feel bad. Okay?"

"Okay," said Weiss.

"It's my fault for falling asleep. You don't have to cry now. Okay, Weiss?"

"Yes, mama."

Ruby screwed up her face. "Did you just call me mama?"

Weiss went bright red again and nodded shyly. "Sorry."

Ruby chuckled and shook her head. "It's okay, Mama Ruby's going to look after you."

"Thank you," squeaked Weiss, her toes fidgeting in the wetness.

"Just relax, baby princess."

"Okay." Moving almost unconsciously, Weiss put her thumb to her mouth and sucked on it softly as Ruby stroked her hair. She didn't know what was happening and feared that to question it would end it.

"That's right, baby," said Ruby in a deep, soft whisper. "Just relax."

Weiss inclined her head against Ruby's breast and sucked her thumb more confidently as Ruby's grip became firmer in its support. The part of her mind that had been screaming to stop this madness was now reduced, subdued, fading away.

"I wuv 'ou, mama," said Weiss, speaking around her thumb.

"I love you too, baby. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Weawwy?" whispered Weiss.

"Yes you are, little princess."

Weiss nuzzled Ruby's bosom. "Fank 'ou. M-m-me too. Yuh-yuh-you're s'best." Her heavy, drunken head felt so perfect in Ruby's arms.

They must've spent fifteen minutes in silence like that—Ruby playing with Weiss' long, soft hair, Weiss sucking quietly on her thumb, curled up on her girlfriend's lap. Despite the rank smell and the lateness of the hour, it was the perfect antidote to Weiss' fears; she felt her neuroses drifting away as Ruby caressed her face and hair with maternal tenderness. Eventually, however, as the pee cooled and became clammy, Weiss had to move.

"R-R-Ru'y," she sounded out softly. "Ah'm cowd. I nuh-need t'cwean up…"

Ruby nodded. "I'll do it." She raised up Weiss's limp form and unzipped the dress. "I'll deal with this. Don't worry." She helped her wriggle out of the wet garment. "There you go. You're a big girl."

"For you," whispered Weiss.

Right there on the floor, Ruby stripped Weiss of her silken white lingerie, before hoisting her up in a bridal carry. Weiss yelped and Ruby giggled. Humming softy, she carried her helpless girlfriend into the bathroom and deposited her in the bath.

"Wait here for a moment while I clean the hallway," said Ruby. "Will you be fine here?"

Weiss looked down. Her thumb was still fixed between her lips. "Yeth, mama."

Ruby smiled reassuringly and walked out; Weiss stared at her pert behind in red panties. As soon as Ruby was gone, she blushed again to think of her behaviour. What on Remnant was she doing? Why did it feel so good to act like this for Ruby? And why was Ruby not disgusted with her?

Ruby returned after five minutes, still smiling. "It's a good thing my floor is tiled and not carpeted. Otherwise I might have been in some trouble." Weiss smiled weakly as Ruby approached and pulled down the shower nozzle.

"Fank 'ou," mumbled Weiss again.

"No problem, baby," said Ruby, turning the tap. Hot water gushed out from the shower nozzle and onto Weiss' bare legs. Weiss curled her toes and tilted her head back, enjoying the sensation. Ruby squeezed a generous portion of her strawberry bath liquid onto a pink loofah and scrubbed at Weiss' legs and feet as her girlfriend watched, seemingly mesmerised. Gently, she lifted each leg and cleaned up underneath, making Weiss flush dark red, and moved down slowly until she reached her toes.

"W-why are 'ou d-doing dif?" asked Weiss.

"Because I love you, sweetie," said Ruby, leaning over to kiss Weiss' big toe. "You've had quite a day."

Presently, Ruby moved to clean Weiss' upper body. Weiss blushed as Ruby's hands brushed over her stomach and then her breasts, cleaning and scrubbing away with the loofah.

"Could you take your thumb out of your mouth for one moment, sweetie?" asked Ruby. "I promise you can have it back as soon as I'm done." Weiss blushed and pulled it out; it was now decidedly prune-like. Ruby took up Weiss' limp arms and cleaned them, paying special attention to each dainty hand. When she was finished, she put the pink fingers to her face and breathed in the scent. "Mmm. You're nice and clean."

Finally, the nozzle was turned on Weiss' hair. "My shampoo wasn't made for wavy hair, but I'm sure it'll be okay," said Ruby. "Close your eyes now." Weiss dutifully obeyed and felt a pleasant shiver down her spine as Ruby rubbed the shampoo over her head, massaging her scalp.

"Oh, Ruby," sighed Weiss, slipping her thumb back into her mouth. "Tha's nicesh."

Ruby beamed and guided the shampoo through Weiss' impressive locks. Massaging the roots one more time, Ruby turned the water to Weiss' hair once again, rinsing out the soap.

"Alright," said Ruby, "we're just about done here. Do you feel better now?"

Weiss nodded affirmatively. Ruby pulled down a fluffy red towel from the hanger and stood up. "Out you come. Step into this, please," she said, spreading the towel.

With another blush, Weiss released her thumb once again and rose to her feet; smiling meekly, she stepped out into the proffered towel, which Ruby immediately wrapped around her, forcing her into a hug. Without the usual height boost afforded by her heels, Weiss felt notably diminished next to the taller Ruby—and it excited her. Despite being by all accounts humiliated, denuded, and helpless, she felt safe there, her head down, tucked in the crook of Ruby's neck.

Ruby released her and rubbed her down with the towel, drying her off carefully. When her body was dry and flushed pink all over, Ruby dried her hair, drawing the towel roughly over Weiss' head; Weiss hadn't experienced anything like this since she was a child. Under any other circumstances, she would react, get angry, assert herself, but instead she just kept blushing like a little girl.

"Right, time for bed now," said Ruby. "I would dry your hair properly, but it's almost 3 AM and a growing girl needs her sleep."

"Okay mama," mumbled Weiss. "Thank you, mama."

Ruby smiled and guided Weiss into the bedroom. Weiss found herself walking in little toddling steps and her heart pounded to think of what this would look like to an outsider. When they reached the bed, Ruby pulled off the towel, leaving Weiss awkwardly nude.

"The nightdress you keep here should be somewhere," said Ruby, opening up a drawer. "Ah ha!" She pulled out the blue garment and came back over to Weiss. "Arms up!"

Weiss obeyed Ruby's command and the nightdress slipped over her. "Good girl," said Ruby. "Lie down, now."

Weiss nodded and got into bed, curling up with her knees to her chest. Ruby squeezed the little white hand poking out from under the duvet.

"I have to go clean myself up now, so you just relax and go to sleep," said Ruby. "Okay, baby?"

"Yes, mama," whispered Weiss.

"Night-night, sweetie. I love you."

"Night-night. Love you too."

Ruby flicked off the lamp and walked out, flashing one last smile back at Weiss before she left. Weiss lay in the darkness, strangely tranquil. She wanted to wait for Ruby to come back, but her heavy lids were shut before she knew it. She fell asleep warm and happy.

*****

"Weiss? Weiss? Wakey-wakey…"

The first thing Weiss noticed when her consciousness returned was a stuffed nose and a spinning head. It was only her third hangover ever, so she supposed that she'd gotten off easy. She groaned, not wanting to respond to the singsong voice.

Then she remembered.

Her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright. She was in Ruby's room. The blinds were open and the sun was shining. She felt a twinge of nausea and she had a headache, and last night, she'd…she'd…

"Weiss! You're awake!"

Ruby was by the bed, dressed in her pyjamas and carrying a tray. "I made you breakfast in bed!" Muesli with yoghurt and a pot of tea.

"That's—exactly what I wanted," said Weiss in a daze. "Thanks, Rubes." Noticing Ruby's faint smirk, she put a hand to her hair and discovered that she had bedhead—although that was the least of her worries.

"Ruby, last night, I—acted really strange and…" Weiss looked down at Ruby's feet.

"You don't have to explain yourself," said Ruby. "Besides, you were drunk. Both of us were. Here, take this." Weiss placed the tray of breakfast on her lap gratefully. She was glad of her answer; in truth, she didn't think she could come halfway to explaining herself after last night.

"Just—I just want you to know that I've never done anything like that before with anyone," said Weiss. "I didn't even know I had it in me."

"It's fine, Weiss," said Ruby. "Just eat."

Weiss nodded and started on the muesli. Ruby watched her eat—normally that would have made her self-conscious, but she didn't care anymore, for some reason.

"Happy New Year, Weiss," Ruby said.

Weiss swallowed. "Happy New Year, Ruby."

"I have something big for you." Ruby was smiling enigmatically. "Are you up for something big right now?"

Probably not, but it was Ruby, so Weiss figured she might as well go with it. "Alright, Ruby," she said, polishing off her food.

Ruby grinned and scurried over to her drawers. "Now, where are you," she muttered, tossing some piece of clothing over her shoulder, which landed on top of the Weiss-shaped lump in the duvet. Weiss raised her eyebrow; it was a negligee.

"Okay, I've found it!" said Ruby, returning to the bedside. Weiss looked at her expectantly as Ruby took her hand in hers; her eyes were warm but anxious.

"Uh, well, I love you a lot, Weiss, but I'm not very good at being charming, so I hope I do this right," said Ruby. She uncovered a little pale lavender box in her other hand; Weiss' eyes widened as she flipped it open to reveal an (appropriately icy) diamond ring. "Weiss Schnee, willyoumarryme?" she asked, her blush accelerating with her speech.

Weiss promptly stammered out filler sounds. "W-well, that's quite a question, And you know, maybe you could have waited until after my hangover was clear, but—well, my answer probably wouldn't change. I mean, actually, it definitely wouldn't. There's no one else who knows what you know about me, and after last night, I-I don't think anyone else could come close."

Ruby's silver eyes were still anticipating something. "I'm sorry I couldn't wait. But—is that a no?"

Weiss' cheeks burned. "No, of course it's not a no, you moron! Yes, I will. Yes! I want to marry you, Ruby Rose."

Ruby's face collapsed into joy and she leaned in to kiss Weiss on the cheek. "Oh thank you thank you thank you! I love you, Weiss!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled as Ruby slipped the ring over her finger. "Yes, well, I love you too, Ruby," she said. Then she kissed her.

_fin_


End file.
